teen_wolffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bohaterowie epizodyczni
Epizodyczne, ale pamiętne postacie serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Sezon 1 Jennifer Jennifer (pielęgniarka Petera Hale'a) pracowała w szpitalu w Beacon Hills. Pomagała Peterowi w jego przestępstwach. Po pewnym czasie, gdy poczuł się lepiej, została przez niego zabita. Jej zwłoki zostały odnalezione w bagażniku jej samochodu przez Szeryfa Stilinskiego w Code Breaker. W finale pierwszego sezonu zatrzymała się w klinice weterynaryjnej, by zdobyć zdjęcie z podobizną jelenia z symbolem spirali na niej. Miało to zwabić Laurę Hale do Beacon Hills, by Peter mógł ją zabić i stać się Alfą. W postać wcieliła się Desiree Hall. Unger i Reddick W Lunatic Unger i Reddick natrafili na Scotta i Stilesa pijących w lesie i próbowali ukraść ich trunek. Scott straszy ich wilkołaczymi mocami, a oni przerażeni ich opuszczają. Później Reddick znika, prawdopodobnie zabity przez Alfę. Alfa ciągnie Ungera przez las, dopełnia jego śmierci poprzez wrzucenie jego głowy do płonącego kosza na śmieci. Unger i Reddick zostają zidentyfikowani jako podpalacze, którzy spowodowali pożar w domu rodziny Hale, powodujący śmierć większości rodziny. W ich postacie wcielili się Jonathan Kleitman i Hajji Golightly. Garrison Myers Garrison Myers był kierowcą autobusu Szkoły Średniej w Beacon Hills. W Pack Mentality ''Scott widzi Myersa umierającego we śnie i myśli, że on sam jest odpowiedzialny za atak. W rzeczywistości to Peter Hale zaatakował Meyersa, który później zmarł w szpitalu z powodu odniesionych ran. Według Szeryfa, Meyers był badaczem ubezpieczeniowym, podejrzanym o oszustwo w dochodzeniu dotyczącym pożaru domu rodziny Hale. Tuż przed śmiercią przeprosił Dereka Hale'a. Sezon 2 Nienazwana Omega W ''Omega anonimowy wilkołak Omega przybywa do Beacon Hills w poszukiwaniu Alfy. Pierwszy raz pojawił się jako bezdomny, który zaczepia Jacksona Whittemore'a poza Szkołą Średnią w Beacon Hills. Został złapany przez Chrisa Argenta i zabity przez Gerarda Argenta, który przeciął go w połowie. W postać wcielił się Joe Knezevich. Pan Lahey Pan Lahey/Trener Lahey (ojciec Isaaca) pracował na cmentarzu w Beacon Hills, dawniej był trenerem drużyny pływackiej Szkoły Średniej Beacon Hills. W Shape Shifted, po kłótni z synem, został zaatakowany i zabity przez Kanimę. W Fury dowiadujemy się, że kilka lat wcześniej pozwolił członkom drużyny pływackiej upić się po wygraniu mistrzostw stanu. Młody Matt Daehler został wrzucony do basenu Trenera i niemal utonął. Trener Lahey uratował chłopaka, zwymyślał, że nie wie jak się pływa i złowieszczo ostrzegł, by nikomu nie powiedział o tym incydencie. W jego postać wcielił się John Wesley Shipp. 2006 BHHS Drużyna Pływacka Niektórzy członkowie drużyny pływackiej z 2006 roku zostali ofiarami Pana Kanimy - Matta Daehlera. Motywem Matta było zachowanie niektórych członków drużyny podczas uroczystej imprezy przy basenie w domu trenera Lahey'a. Zabici członkowie: * "Bennett" Łowca * Tucker Cornish (Mechanik) * Sean Long (mężczyzna w przyczepie kempingowej) * Jessica Bartlett (kobieta w przyczepie kempingowej) * Kara Simmons (organizatorka imprezy). Sezon 3 Doktor/Chirurg Prawdopodobnie najczęściej widziany anonimowy bohater serialu. Lekarz pojawił się w kilku kluczowych odcinkach. Bohater mieszka w Hill Valley (mieście z sąsiedztwa). Został przydzielony do zoperowania Isaaca w Tattoo, ale okazało się, że rany chłopaka zostały cudownie ozdrowione. Cora Hale była jego pacjentką, zanim został ewakuowany ze szpitala w The Overlooked. Operował i został zaatakowany przez Williama Barrowa w Galvanize ''i wykonał Stilesowi rezonans magnetyczny w ''Riddled. Przygotowywał się do usunięcia kuli z Szeryfa Stilinskiego w Perishable. W jego postać wcielił się Brandon Boyce. Paige Paige była pierwszą miłością Dereka Hale'a. Poznali się i zakochali, gdy byli w szkole średniej. Była głównym punktem retrospekcji w odcinku Visionary. Obawiając się, że ją straci, gdy pozna jego prawdziwą naturę, Derek namawia Ennisa do ugryzienia jej. Organizm Paige odrzuca przemianę, więc kończy się ona niepowodzeniem. Skutkiem tego jest rozdzierający ból i prosi Dereka, by zakończył jej cierpienie zabijając ją. On to robi, a jego oczy zmieniają kolor. W jej postać wcieliła się Madison Blaine McLaughlin. Tara Graeme Tara Graeme była zastępcą szeryfa w policji Beacon Hills. W Sezonie 3 asystowała Szeryfowi Stilinskiemu w śledztwach dotyczących morderstw. Graeme została ofiarą zabójcy w The Girl Who Knew Too Much, ponieważ w przeszłości pracowała jako nauczycielka. Była blisko ze Stilesem. Mówił, że pomagała mu w zadaniach domowych. W jej postać wcieliła się Mieko Hillman. Araya Calavera Araya Calavera jest głową rodziny łowców z Meksyku. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się przesłuchując Dereka i Petera w More Bad Than Good. Wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami chce wiedzieć gdzie jest "La Loba". Później odwiedza Chrisa Argenta w więzieniu i karci go za próbę wycofania się z bycia łowcą. Powraca w Sezonie 4, gdy Scott i jego przyjaciele próbują ją przekupić, by wypuściła Dereka. Nie robi tego, a na dodatek sprawia, że wkrótce oni pracują dla niej. Próbuje namówić Chrisa do powrotu do polowań. W jej postać wcieliła się Ivonne Coll. Brunski Główny sanitariusz w Eichen House, znany jako Brunski, był okrutnym człowiekiem. Terroryzował i dawał pacjentom niepotrzebne leki, cieszył się ich cierpieniem. Został oszukany przez Stilesa i Malię w ''Echo House'', ale złapał ich i dał Stilesowi leki na sen. Brunski prawdopodobnie w przeszłości prześladował Trenera i stara się to zrobić ponownie, gdy w ''Insatiable'''' odbiera ze szkoły zbiegłą pacjentkę - Meredith Walker. Prowadził pod wpływem substancji odurzających, lecz nie został za to skazany. Parrish wykorzystuje ten fakt, by przekonać Brunskiego do możliwości zobaczenia się z Meredith w [[Orphaned|''Orphaned]]. Później Brunski twierdził, że znalazł dziewczynę martwą z powodu samobójstwa. W ''Perishable'' dowiadujemy się, że Brunski zabijał pacjentów Eichen House, w tym Lorraine Martin. Był wykorzystywany przez Dobroczyńcę do tworzenia taśm dźwiękowych, które zawierały instrukcje dla poszczególnych zabójców. Próbował zabić Lydię i Stilesa, ale został zastrzelony przez Parrisha. Brunski był seryjnym zabójcą. Wykonując polecenia Meredith, użył komputera i kodu Lorraine do Puli Śmierci. Umieścił ją online, wziął pieniądze z krypty rodziny Hale i wypłacał wynagrodzenie zabójcom. W jego postać wcielił się Aaron Hendry. Ten sam aktor ukrywał się pod bandażami jako Nogitsune. Satomi Ito Satomi Ito była wilkołakiem beta, przebywającym w amerykańskim obozie koncentracyjnym podczas II Wojny Światowej. Podczas zamieszek rzuciła koktajlem Mołotowa w kaprala Rhysa. Zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Pozostała w Beacon Hills przez następne 69 lat, zostając Alfą i tworząc duże stado. Była przyjaciółką Talii Hale i często odwiedzała dom Hale'ów przed wybuchem pożaru. Satomi była jednym z celi Dobroczyńcy. Większość członków jej stada zostało zabitych w Orphaned. W jej postać wcieliła się Lily Mariye. Srebrny Palec Katashi (Srebrny Palec) zdobył swój pseudonim przez srebrną protezę na małym palcu. Pracował dla Yakuzy, szefa mafii, który był opętany przez Nogitsune. Podczas dokonywania handlu z Chrisem Argentem, przybyli Oni i zabili jego szefa oraz innych pomocników. Jego uratował Chris. Po latach, Chris odwiedza go, mając u boku Allison i Isaaca, aby uzyskać informacje dotyczące Oni i Kitsune. Po jego śmierci, jego wilkołaczy ochroniarz, Kincaid, próbuje odzyskać protezę palca, by uzyskać ukryty w nim zwój Shugendō. W jego postać wcielił się Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Sezon 4 Mason Mason jest nowym uczniem szkoły średniej w Beacon Hills. Jest on bliskim przyjacielem i powiernikiem Liama. Często są razem, ale Liam nie powiedział mu jeszcze o nadprzyrodzonej przemianie. Mason widzi, że coś jest nie tak z przyjacielem i wywiera na niego presję, by uzyskać więcej informacji. Choć w serialu jest niedługo, to można zauważyć, że jest homoseksualistą. Czuje pociąg do jednego z męskich graczy lacrosse z przeciwnej drużyny. W [[I.E.D.|''I.E.D.]] każe Liamowi iść na na ognisko, by pomógł mu w dowiedzeniu się kto męskich zawodników może grać w "jego drużynie". W ''Perishable ''to właśnie Mason ratuje głównych bohaterów, wyłączając broń dźwiękową. W [[A Promise to the Dead|''A Promise to the Dead]], Mason dotrzymuje towarzystwa zdenerwowanemu Liamowi. Rezygnuje z wywoływania na nim presji, aby poznać prawdę, a zamiast tego obiecuje być jego przyjacielem. W postać Masona wciela się Khylin Rhambo. Brett Talbot Brett Talbot jest wilkołakiem, członkiem stada Satomi Ito. Jest członkiem drużyny lacrosse Devenford Prep. Był w jednej drużynie z Liamem. W ''I. E. D. ''można zobaczyć, że nadal jest nastawiony wrogo do byłego kolegi z zespołu, odkąd tamten zniszczył samochód trenera. Brett był na liście Puli Śmierci, wyceniono go na 1 000 000 $. Prawie został zabity przez Garretta w czasie meczu lacrosse, ale od śmiertelnego zatrucia tojadem ratuje go Dr Deaton. W finałowej walce z zabójcami w ''Monstrous, ''Brett i reszta członków stada Satomi są chronieni przez Scotta, Kirę, Dereka, Chrisa i Braeden. Później mówi Liamowi, że chce mu pomóc, ponieważ Scott uratował jego i jego stado. W ''A Promise to the Dead ''Brett wyjaśnia Liamowi jakim jest szczęściarzem, bo należy do stada Prawdziwej Alfy, takiej jak Scott.Kategoria:Bohaterowie